


We Need to Talk

by shamelessfiction (shamelssfiction)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelssfiction/pseuds/shamelessfiction
Summary: Carol and Maria talk about who Carol is now, and what that means for them.What I wish we had seen in Captain Marvel.





	We Need to Talk

They are close enough to kiss.

A moment before they were standing at the sink, washing and drying dishes from dinner. Their conversation had fallen into an easy rhythm, their bodies drawn toward one another until they touched at every slight sway of their hips. It all felt so familiar to Carol, the teasing banter, the affection, the desperate ache of physical desire she felt when she turned to face Maria and gazed into her beautiful dark eyes. 

She almost gives in, leans in to meet a different Carol’s destiny.

But instead she says, “We need to talk.”

Maria looks away quickly, steps away at the same time. She shuts off the sink and dries her hands on a kitchen towel and waits for Carol’s next sentence. But Carol glances toward the dining room where Fury, Monica and the Skrulls are still lingering over dessert.

“Alone?” Carol asks

 Maria answers by moving toward the kitchen door, and leaving Carol to follow her outside. Maria walks until she is under the branches of the sprawling live oak. She leans against it, and regards Carol with caution and curiosity.

 Carol doesn’t draw out the moment, just launches into what’s been on her mind since Maria reminded her who she was, and held her tight.

 “I...have to clarify something. Painful for both of us I think. But. I would be...it would be wrong not...to…”

 Maria sighs. “Carol, stop being all formal alien and just talk like a person.”

 “That’s just it…”

 Maria waits.

 “In the crash, I died. Carol Danvers really died. But I...came to be. I am Carol but I am not...”

 It’s dark in the shadows, but Carol can see in the dark. And she can see Maria is starting to crumple and cry.

 “I’m sorry. But I thought maybe not talking about this would be worse?”

 Maria sniffles and shakes her head.

 Carol fills the silence. “Its funny. I still don’t know everything I knew before. But I feel all the things I felt.”

 Maria takes a deep breath and finally meets Carol’s gaze.

 “I  want to hold you, to kiss you.” Carol says. She is leaning forward, but careful to keep her feet on the ground a few feet away from Maria. “But it would be wrong for me now to...be with you as if i were Carol from before. I’m a different version of…”

 She trails off. “Im sorry. I’m not great at this kind of talk…”

 Maria laughs. “You never were.”

 Carol smiles at Maria. “Tell me what you’re remembering.”

 “The night you told me you loved me. Talked us in circles til the sun came up, all kinds of nonsense about honor and mission and loyalty. ‘Round dawn I was falling asleep and as my eyes closed i heard you mutter, ‘Oh fuck it, I love you.’” Maria shakes her head. “So romantic.”

 “Hey! I did okay sometimes.”

 “Once in a while.”

 “That time I surprised you with a camping trip to the desert.” Carol says triumphantly “I gave you a ring and promised you forever. Kept you up til dawn that time too.” Carol grins. “You looked so gorgeous, coming with the sunrise.”

 She realizes what she has just said and blushes, a golden glow gently heating her cheeks.

 Maria smirks. “Its ok. I remember that too. I actually replay that memory kind of a lot.”

 Carol clears her throat. “So uh. Anyway. That’s what i wanted to say.”

 “That you want me and you love me but you won’t do anything about that because you are not Original Carol you are…”

 “New and improved Carol?”

 “Hey. There's no improving on my Carol.” Maria’s voice breaks a little as she reaches the end of the sentence. She huffs to avoid sobbing, and swipes the heel of her hand across her cheek to catch a tear.

 Carol feels a burst of love toward Maria. It is new, it is her own, it is not a memory. “Revised design Carol.” She says softly.

 “At least you kept the cute parts…” Maria replies. Her eyes are shining but the tears have stopped.  

 Carol flashes Maria a winning smile and takes another step forward.

 “I’d.. like to come see you again. And Monica. If you think that’s ok.”

 “I’d like that. Maria says. “I’ll even take you out to dinner. Not in that ratty Nine Inch Nails shirt though. We’ll have to get you some decent clothes if we are going on a date.”

 “Hey! I like that shirt. Don’t you dare get rid of it while I’m off _saving an alien race_.”

 They are close now, so close that Carol barely has to move her hand to brush Maria’s fingers with her own.

 Maria doesn’t step away from Carols touch.  “I’ll keep it safe from Monica the t-shirt bandit,”

 They stand facing each other, listening to the whir of cicadas in the grass, the whisper of leaves overhead, the gentle laughter of the crowd in the dining room.

 “I thought you said you weren't going to act on her feelings,” Maria’s breath is warm against Carols mouth when she speaks

 “These are my feelings,” Carol replies. She leans across the last small space of night between them and kisses Maria.

 Carol starts out soft and sweet, but it isn’t softness Maria wants. Maria’s hands grip Carol’s shoulders, pull her close and tight against her. They kiss until they are panting, spit sticky, until thier sweat slides onto each other’s skin. They kiss until they see a new beginning to forever, until they have a new way home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something different, but they ended up kissing anyway. 
> 
> I love feedback, what did you think?


End file.
